In semiconductor memories, there is continuous pressure in industry to reduce component dimensions and fit more components in a given amount of chip area. As dimensions shrink, numerous technical hurdles become more significant. Alternative materials are used to provide unique properties necessary to reduce the size of components such as memory cells. The use of alternative materials can present technical hurdles. For example, some alternative materials must be formed under unique processing conditions to create characteristics such as a desired microstructure, a desired stoichiometry, desired electrical properties. Improved memory device configurations and methods are desired to provide improved device operation and ability to operate at smaller scales.